fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carddass Impact
Carddass Impact is the first Carddass game for the PlayStation 2, Xbox and Nintendo GameCube, being released on March 28, 2002. Plot The game is split in 5 parts with the Earth Federation uniting various organizations to battle various factions, including Don Zauser from Daltarn 3, the main villain of the game. Characters Cartoon Network Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage *Muriel Bagge *Eustace Bagge Cow and Chicken *Cow *Chicken Ed, Edd N Eddy *Ed *Double D *Eddy I Am Weasel *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo Nickelodeon Rugrats *Tommy Pickles SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Plankton (NPC) Sunrise Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War In The Pocket *Christina Mackenzie *Bernie Wiseman Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memories *Kou Uraki *South Burning *Anavel Gato Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team *Shiro Amada *Aina Sahalin *Norris Packard Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan *Fa Yuiry *Quattro Bajeena/Char Aznable *Emma Sheen *Rosamia Badam Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta *Roux Louka *Elpeo Ple *Ple Two *Elle Vianno Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno *Cecily Fairchild/Berah Ronah Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu *Chibodee Crocket *Georges de Sand *Sai Sai Ci *Argo Gulskii *Allenby Beardsley *Rain Mikamura *Schwarz Bruder *Master Asia Toei Getter Robo/Getter Robo G/Shin Getter Robo (manga) *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kurama Great Mazinger *Tetsuya Tsurugi *Jun Hono Kamen Rider (Kuuga/Agito) Mazinger Z *Kouji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Boss UFO Robo Grendizer *Duke Fleed *Maria Grace Fleed Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Neos *Ultraseven 21 *Ultraman Cosmos Cast Cartoon Network Cast *Charlie Adler - Chicken, Cow, I.R. Baboon *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Michael Dorn - I.M. Weasel *Marty Grabstein - Courage *Matt Hill - Ed *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Samuel Vincent - Double D *Thea White - Muriel Bagge *Lionel Wilson - Eustace Bagge Nickelodeon Cast *Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles *E. G. Daily - Tommy Pickles *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Lawrence - Plankton Sunrise Cast *Emilie Brown - Aina Sahalin *Carol-Anne Day - Allenby Beardsley *Tom Edwards - Quattro Bajeerna/Char Aznable *Matt Embry - Schwarz Bruder *Kayoko Fujii - Rosamia Badam *Mark Gatha - Domon Kasshu *Eriko Hara - Elle Vianno *David Hayter - Bernie Wiseman *Jennifer Holder - Rain Mikamura *Stephen Holgate - Argo Gulskii *Chieko Honda - Elpeo Ple, Ple Two *Chris Kalhoon - Bright Noa *Wendee Lee - Chris Mackenzie *Naoko Matsui - Roux Louka *Miyuki Matsuoka - Fa Yuiry *Michael McConnohie - Norris Packard *Maya Okamoto - Emma Sheen *Paul St. Peter - South Burning *Dave Pettitt - Master Asia *Scott Roberts - Georges de Sand *Roger Rhodes - Chibodee Crocket *Michelle Ruff - Cecily Fairchild/Berah Ronah *Zoe Slusar - Sai Sai Ci *Steve Staley - Seabook Arno, Shiro Amada *Paul Stephen - Kou Uraki *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *Kirk Thornton - Anavel Gato *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta Toei Cast *Hiroya Ishimaru - Kouji Kabuto *Akira Kamiya - Ryoma Nagare *Jun Kaname - Kamen Rider G3/G3-X *Toshiki Kashu - Kamen Rider Agito *Takanori Kikuchi - Kamen Rider Another Agito *Yumi Nakatani - Jun Hono *Keiichi Noda - Tetsuya Tsurugi *Joe Odagiri - Kamen Rider Kuuga *Fumihiko Tachiki - Boss *Yūsuke Tomoi - Kamen Rider Gills *Ai Uchikawa - Sayaka Yumi *Keaton Yamada - Hayato Jin *Kōichi Yamadera - Duke Fleed *Jouji Yanami - Benkei Kuruma *Miho Yoshida - Maria Grace Fleed Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Isshin Chiba - Ultraseven 21 *Hiroshi Nagano - Ultraman Tiga *Taiyo Sugiura - Ultraman Cosmos *Jun Takatsuki - Ultraman Neos *Takeshi Tsuruno - Ultraman Dyna *Takeshi Yoshioka - Ultraman Gaia Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers